gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Taeghan
Taeghan is the third -- and youngest -- son of Tyghoes and Rhiesella Narvallos, a Vaaloran family that specializes in raising sheep for their wool. The Narvallos family has owned its land for many generations, through lean times and bountiful ones, but has never risen high amongst the nobility of Ta'Vaalor. Sheep farming just isn't something that wins accolades, after all. His oldest brother, Wyrdaen, is the number two person in Narvallos Wool, while his brother, Gyraellon, went missing about two years before Taeghan was born while on a mission for the Guard. The details of that mission have never been revealed, leaving the family unable to properly mourn his loss, as they do not know whether he lives or not. When but a wee-lad, Taeghan became enamored of the martial precision of the Guard in Ta'Vaalor during the trips his family would make into the city. Seeing them resplendent in uniform, he longed to join them. Every trip back home, which is south of Ta'Vaalor, and within a day's travel of Yander's Farm, he would regale his parents with the deeds of his future exploits. His parents humored him, knowing that it would be many, many years before his time in the Guard would come. His mother worried, though, given the loss of Gyraellon. To this day, she remains unhappy with his devotion to the Guard. When he was five, he accompanied his father on a business trip to Ta'Nalfein, where he met Myriamie Avellene, only daughter of a rising merchant family. They quickly established a strong friendship, which, over time, deepened into love. As he got older, he began to find ways to travel on his own to Ta'Nalfein, to spend more and more time with Myria. At the ripe old age of thirty, while still in his carefree years, an event occurred that moved Taeghan in such a profound way that it forced him to begin evaluating what he would do with his life. While returning home one evening from one of his extended trips to Ta'Nalfein, he came upon the smoking ruins of a farmhouse. Dismounting, he drew his sword and carefully picked his way quietly through the still-smouldering embers. Inside, he came upon three human followers of Sheru who were in the process of torturing a man they'd bound to a chair. It was then he felt a presence, that of Night, itself, come into his body and take control. Watching as though from above, he saw himself slay the three men and untie the man and bind his wounds. The man cried out, pulling a rug aside and revealing a trap door which opened to a hidden cellar, wherein his wife and two daughters were hiding. The presence then withdrew, whispering to him before it was gone, "You are marked as mine, Taeghan Narvallos." And that is how he came to walk his path as a Sword of Ronan. Once his initial studies were completed in Solhaven, he returned to Ta'Vaalor a changed man. His divinely given abilities to lead men put him squarely in the sights of the Guard, despite his young age, and a special dispensation was made for his early admittance into that organization. Now with dual responsibilities, he truly believes he has found his calling in life. With Myriamie's move to Ta'Vaalor, he feels a fullness in his life that is unexpected. He takes matters seriously, but at the same time, is enjoying life. The future can only hold greater challenges for him, and he looks forward to them. Family Crest Worn on a gold signet set with a round crimson bezel The wide gold band is capped with a flat bezel of crimson, its circumference banded in an unbroken frame of silver. Within the red circle, a gold wyvern, with tail extended, takes up a large portion of the space. Underneath the wyrm, a longsword points downwards, its grip resting directly, submissively beneath the beast. Surrounding the images are twisted spiral flourishes, each rendered in wooly golden detail. A red amaranth flanks left, while a simple crosier flanks right. A line of fine golden characters bisects the entire colorful collection. In the Elven language, it reads: More illustrious by service. Category:Platinum Profiles